mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Final War
For the written version, see The Great Final War (written version). The Great Final War (also known as Microsoft Sam and the Great Final War) will be a seven-episode text-to-speech comedy sci-fi series, created, written and published by Thunderbirds101. It was to be the final war series in the War Trilogy, and the last war series Thunderbirds101 created for a while. The series will be the direct sequel to the War in the ROFL Island Chain, picking up directly after the conclusion of the latter series. The Great Final War would have depicted a vicious conflict on Earth 2 between the Speakonian Rebels and the Supreme AI's forces. Due to a combination of factors, including growing disinterest in making the videos, major technical hindrances, a surprisingly low view count, and overwhemingly negative reaction to Part 2 of Episode 1, the series is officially cancelled as a video series, but instead will continue as a written story. As of June 1, 2013, the video series is back on although no possible completion dates will be given. Major Plot Elements Details to follow. Episode Guide Series being rewritten. Details to follow later. Characters to Appear Note: Italics indicates the character is deceased. Details to follow. Protagonists Antagonists Neutral Locations to Appear (Subject to Change) Details to follow. Cancellation and continuation as a written story On January 10, 2013, Part 2 of Episode 1 of the Great Final War was met with overwhelmingly negative feedback. Infuriated, Thunderbirds101 deleted the video and declared the series to be cancelled. However, the series will continue as a written story, titled THE GREAT FINAL WAR. It will contain elements from both The Microsoft Sam Movie and The Great Final War, albeit with some minor to major plot changes. Series restarted On June 1, 2013, Thunderbirds101 decided to restart The Great Final War, but will be re-working it from the ground up. News and other updates *'May 4, 2012' - The Great Final War announced. *'July 2, 2012' - Thunderbirds101's hard drive fails without warning - nearly all video resources wiped out. Series put on hold until further notice. *'July 24, 2012' - Development of new script has begun. *'August 6, 2012' - Script development has been slow, thanks to writer's block. *'August 8, 2012' - First episode plotted out, plotting of second episode in progress. *'August 9, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 announces The Great Final War will be extended to seven episodes, instead of six. *'August 14, 2012' - Script development resumes after a brief hiatus. Taglines revealed. *'August 16, 2012' - Script for the first episode completed. *'August 17, 2012' - Script development begins on Episode 2. *'August 28, 2012' - Script development on Episode 2 making good progress. In Thunderbirds101's latest video, The Great Final War is slated to be 'coming soon'. *'August 29, 2012' - Script for Episode 2 completed. *'August 30, 2012 '- Script development commences on Episode 3. *'September 2, 2012' - Script for Episode 3 completed, Episode 4 script production beginning. *'September 11, 2012' - Script for Episode 4 completed. *'September 23, 2012' - Script for Episode 5 completed. *'September 25, 2012' - Script development commences on Episode 6. *'September 26, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 announces a target release for the series to begin in November or December 2012. *'September 28, 2012' - Script for Episode 6 completed. Script development commences on Episode 7. *'September 30, 2012' - Script for Episode 7 completed. Video production on Episode 1 begins. *'October 5, 2012' - Due to technical problems, Thunderbirds101 will not be providing voice work for the Great Final War, and instead will be voiced by a generic TTS voice. *'October 8, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 reports that the first episode is now six minutes long, but he's only covered two and a half pages of the fourteen page script so far. He may have to split the episode into two parts. *'November 2, 2012' - Progress has been extremely slow on the series. It is anticipated that Part 1 of Episode 1 will air in late November, barring any distractions or outside interference. *'November 18, 2012' - Estimated release date for Part 1 of Episode 1 - NOVEMBER 24 OR 25, OR DECEMBER 1 OR 2, 2012 *'November 20, 2012' - Part 1 of Episode 1 will be uploded on December 1, 2012. *'November 30, 2012' - Part 1 of Episode 1 is complete. *'December 1, 2012' - Part 1 of Episode 1 uploaded. *'December 7, 2012' - The Great Final War shelved once again due to video editor ceasing to function. *'December 21, 2012' - The world fails to end and Thunderbirds101's video editor works once again. Work on the series to continue. *'December 28, 2012' - Progress on the series has been slow. *'December 31, 2012' - Work on Part 2 of Episode 1 underway. *'January 8, 2013' - Part 2 of Episode 1 is complete. *'January 9, 2013' - Part 2 of Episode 1 uploaded - to be made public on January 10. *'January 10, 2013' - Part 2 of Episode 1 is released and immediately met with overwhemingly negative reaction. The video is promptly deleted and Thunderbirds101 declares that this is the final nail in the coffin. The Great Final War is cancelled. It will instead be written out as a full story to be posted at a later date. *'June 1, 2013' - Thunderbirds101 is considering restarting The Great Final War ''as a video series,'' but it will require a major re-write in order to remove the excessive drama and bring back the comedic overtones that made the Republic of My and Rofl Island Chain successful. Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101 Category:Work in Progress